


inappropriate Questions

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: “Well, we’ve been riding Chocobos all day and I was wondering, what do you think is better: riding a chocobo or riding Gladio,” Noct asked causing Ignis and Prompto to choke on their food. Gladio looked at his boyfriend with amusement in his eyes.





	inappropriate Questions

“I have a question for you Prom,” Noct said with a mischievous hint to his tone that did not go unnoticed by anyone. 

“What,” Prompto asked nervously, not at all liking the look in his best friends eyes. 

“Well, we’ve been riding Chocobos all day and I was wondering, what do you think is better: riding a chocobo or riding Gladio,” Noct asked causing Ignis and Prompto to choke on their food. Gladio looked at his boyfriend with amusement in his eyes.

“I’d kind of like to know the answer to that myself,” he smirked.

Prompto turned red. “I’m not going to answer that.”

“Yes, Noctis, that is quite an inappropriate question to ask someone,” Ignis said scolding the prince who shrugged. “How would you like it if someone asked you that?”

“It wouldn’t bother me because it was just a question. Besides, there have been worse questions asked between the four of us,” Noct said and even Ignis had to admit he had a point there.

“So Noct, what do you like riding more: chocobos or Iggy,” Gladio asked, continuing the apparent trend of asking inappropriate questions. 

“Easy, chocobos,” Noct replied instantly, smirking at his red boyfriend. 

“What,” Ignis sputtered. Prompto, Noct, and Gladio shared a laugh. 

“You know, I think that Prom and I are going to turn in to give you love BIRDS a chance to chat,” Gladio said as he took Prompto’s hand and practically pulled him into the tent. Prompto buried his face into Gladio’s bare chest, happy to be alone with him. 

“I can’t believe that jerk,” Prompto muttered under his breath.

Gladio laughed and pulled him in for a hug. “It could have been a lot worse…So, what is your answer?”

Prompto blushed and began to undress to go to sleep. “I don’t have to answer that. Two different things.”

“You wouldn’t choose me would you,” Gladio asked Prompto in disbelief.

Prompto sighed. “Actually, I would. But don’t tell anyone.”

“Awe, you love me more than chocobos,” Gladio teased as he peppered Prompto with kisses.

“I didn’t say that and I didn’t not say that,” Prompto said as he let Gladio kiss him all over. “But I do think I should say we should be more careful with our…activities. I’d rather not have Noct walk in on us again.” 

Gladio laughed. “Don’t worry. Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

Prompto agreed. As they were settling down, Noct was cleaning up as an apology to Ignis.

“You know how much I love you Specs,” Noct said giving Ignis a soft kiss on his heated cheek. “And I was kidding. You know how much I love teasing you.” 

Ignis sighed. “Unfortunately I do.”

Noct smiled and once they had finished cleaning everything up, they joined the others in the tent. “Gladdy, did you ever get your answer,” Noct asked the cuddling couple.

“Hmmm,” Gladio responded as Prompto made a freaked out noise. “That’s between me and blondie.” 

Prompto gave Gladio’s chest a kiss before rolling over so he was facing Noct. “So, is all well with the two of you?”

“It will be once Noct comes through with his…promises,” Ignis replied carefully. Gladio snorted. “Now, if we could let this topic go and go to sleep, I would be grateful.”

“Of course Specs,” Noct said with a yawn. 

“Good.” 

Ten minutes later, they were all asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. This just randomly came to me.
> 
> If you'd like to send a fluffy prompt for any combination of Gladio/Prompto/Noct/Ignis feel free to message me on tumblr @strawberrynacho


End file.
